1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to holders for portable electronic devices, and particularly to a holder for improving acoustics of portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to thickness and volume limits of portable electronic devices, rooms inside portable electronic devices for sound resonance are limited. The acoustics of portable electronic devices is affected accordingly. In addition, an external holder is used to support the portable electronic device, thus the portable electronic device stands with a predetermined angle instead of being held by a user. However, the holder just supports the portable electronic device convenient for users, but cannot help to improve acoustics of portable electronic device that it supports, the function of holder is unitary and acoustics of portable electronic device still needs to improve.